User talk:Gohan3256
Hello! I am Gohan3256 and I am not good at introductions. Anyhow,please come and chat anytime,I don't bite! I am eleven years old, I don't know everything,so please don't assume that I do. I am a very frequent blogger and I love the internet. If you do decide to chat leave a message somewhere on either my blog,chat page,or on my blog pages I have a general knowledge on vocaloid and such,but I do not own a vocaloid (I have recently planted a dollar in hope that a "Money tree" will grow) so I am limited on that topic. Anyways,I would love to chat about Vocaloid or anything really so please just leave a message and I will get back to you,thanks! Gohan3256�� (talk) 06:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Thanks Your'e welcome!:) StarsandPeacesigns 23:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re:(I think it means reverse lol) Thank You Pfft I can't either. They both sound great and they look pretty but SEEU HAS A KOREAN VOICEBANK AND IA SOUNDS REALLY SMOOTH. I CAN'T DECIDE! I have heard of YOLO and it's kinda annoying to hear it every 5 minutes. Yes, I like Gumi. She sounds great and looks pretty. I would also choose her over Miku. And plus Moziak Role is a very great song and the guitar in there is very awesome. DECO*27 needs to make more Gumi songs though. BTW Do you like the song? And do you like Bakugan(The answer will probably be no)? StarsandPeacesigns 11:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. Actually, sometimes I think they would make good friends but I also think Gumi and IA would also make good friends and sometimes kick-butt secret agents working to stop some dude from ending technology(No, I'm serious, I sometimes think that). Yay another person who likes Bakugan! Personally, Dan is my favorite character. I listened to Headphone Actor and it sounds really good. I think I will check out the PV later Btw. Also, alot of Ouran fans bring up Hikaru and Kaoru so I wouldn't be suprised if I were you. StarsandPeacesigns 12:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) You're still in school? That sucks but I live in the USA so it's probably different over in Australia. I like rain but I don't like hail. I think I will check out that song. You should hear Lotus Girl by Miku. She sounds more mature and real in there. StarsandPeacesigns 08:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, I haven't heard of Inazuma Eleven. StarsandPeacesigns 08:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It's 3:58am over here. You're welcome.:) StarsandPeacesigns 08:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm used to it. I like to stay up late and I got out early. I'm kinda tired though. StarsandPeacesigns 09:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Prince Syo made a SeeU version. StarsandPeacesigns 09:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Right now I am watching a pretty funny One Direction cartoon on YouTube. Not much to say. StarsandPeacesigns 09:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I like those kind of covers. Though, I would like to hear Lily and Gakupo cover Dogfight by m.o.v.e. StarsandPeacesigns 09:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Friends! hi Gohan3256.......... i'm Yume Yuiko........ i'm just want to friend with you.......if vocaloid wiki dont have "Add Friends" but i'm still want to friends with you.................please Gohan3254,be my friend......i'm lonely~ hihihihi......THX!!!!!!!~ Hello.. :) I just saw one of your blogs and so I decided to have a look at others and then I noticed your name... May I ask why you chose that? Sorry, it just seems a curious choice ^-^ It's true you can't "add friends" on the wiki but~ Care to talk a bit? You seem nice :) CherryChan98 (talk) 21:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Aussie Vocaloid Fans Where do I start? We're both Australian and we like vocaloid. and i don't know where to go from here. Trainspud (talk) 11:00, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud I live in Lithgow, well no in Lithgow 20 minutes outside. I haven't heard Rainbow connection, i'll check it out. CHOO CHOO POTATO! 07:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) CHOO CHOO POTATO! I have heard of Stella, I've heard a lot of Mew songs, like i said Mew is one of my favourite vocaloids, thanks for your feedback. Re: Highschool In Australia Just be your normal self, you've got nothing to fear. I bet you they told you that everyone is going flush your down the toilet etc. Well they can't and they do that you scare you. Things you shouldn't do, doný tease the older years, don't start figths that's one thing, nah um... I can't think of any. It's ok, Being Nervous is natural, you won't be nervous trust me you'll have fun on your first day of high school, well i did. At my school on the first day (i don't know if they do it with your school) year seven, eleven and Twelve start one the first day and eight, nine and ten start the day after. I guess they do that to help the year seven fit in. and at my school they had a program to teach year seven what the school rules were etc, the year nines do that, and i did it this year. they ran it everyday for two weeks and once a week the following weeks. I don't know if they would have a program with your school. So Just be your self, don't start fights, don't tease the older years and you wont be nervous trust me. That's all i could think of for now, i'll tell you more when i think of more things, and do your best at school CHOO CHOO POTATO! 13:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud That's alright, i'm glad to helping people out. CHOO CHOO POTATO! 09:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud Where you can get Vocaloid from. You can get Vocaloid from Ebay, Amazon, the vocaloid store, the company website and might be more. I got Mew from ebay, I've only seen one engloid on Ebay and that was Miriam, If you want Avanna try Zero-G's website when she's released and Oliver PowerFx's website. English Miku and Gumi are probably going to be released on Ebay and Amazon. You just got to look around. That's a bit hard to answer, Every producer was an amateur at first, a lot of Japanese producers used Miku since they knew who she was etc, Mew is hard for begginers, For an engloid, i think people have said Oliver has been easy to use, there's Avanna but we can't tell yet. I plan to get Avanna after she's released and I'll tell you if she's hard or not and plus you can look at the strength and weakness section. I like to try answer your questions. And plus I only have one Vocaloid, you should ask Angel since she has most Engloids. CHOO CHOO POTATO! 07:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud No not really, I don't really watch famous Youtube stars. I mainly watch Vocaloid songs on Youtube. Trainspud 07:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud The National broadband network hasn't came to my town yet, I have 200GB on my broadband thank you Bigpond! but it's been slow since March. I spend all day on the internet, It's kinda hot in Lithgow right now it's about 20 something degrease, the other week it was 38 degrease. We built a New House (outside of Lithgow) and my mum was talking about getting a pool but the electricity bills are to expensiveness in NSW and where I live it's pointless to have a pool it gets to about 30 degrease in the summer, it mostly rains, it gets down to 5 degrease in winter. OH! I love living 1km about the sea level, but the good thing is that I get snow... sometimes. Trainspud 23:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Music Tips I noted something and thought what music software are you going to use? anyway, I'll give you a tip to making music easier. Use the music software use whatever instrument (let's say your using FL studio) and open the piano roll and place your notes for your vocals and when your done export it as a midi file and import into vocaloid and you add your vocals, lyrics, vibrato etc and that saves time making your music. I didn't do this for my first song because I didn't have FL studio until two months after I got Vocaloid. I brought FL Studio with my own money, but you can download a full version on the internet. I love summer wars, it's such a good movie you'll like it. Hey I found this music software on ebay it's only $20 + postage and handling the link Trainspud 23:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud. I don't know any websites sorry, I haven't cosplay as a Vocaloid. Knowing my mum she would rather make the constume then buy it, although she'll buy anything on ebay. Trainspud 04:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud Hey I just remembered a music software that's for free, I was going to use but I brought FL studio instead, http://lmms.sourceforge.net/, It's ok, it doesn't have much content compared to FL, but it should do. Trainspud 23:37, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Trainspud And I remembered some other music tips, when you're making music, when you're putting down your notes, for example, don't go d3 to d#3 it doesn't sound good, it's ok with vocals, try using Chords, and play around with the notes, sometimes d3 and d#3 might sound good, it depends what instrument. I got Avanna and I've found her easy to use, easy to tune as well. I hope these tips will help you. Trainspud 06:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Trainspud Chonny!! :I like Chonny's My Crazy Sister videos :) I nearly die of laughter when I see one of his videos XD Atmosfera (talk) 14:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, when he showed a glimpse of her, she did seem quite pretty~ How to not be Afraid of the Dark is really funny!! :I live in NSW. Atmosfera (talk) 23:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chonny Those videos are so funny! Chonny's girlfriend knows your soul... Atmosfera (talk) 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC)